Whatever It Takes
by Ms. Jack.Daniels
Summary: Harry wants Draco. He will do whatever it takes to get Draco. Even if it means that he, Hermione, and Ron must join the Dark Lord. Evil!Harry Slyth!Harry EvilSlyth!RonHermione DracoHarry HermioneBlaise RonPansy SiriusRemus
1. The Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own freakin HP CHARACTERS!

Author's Note: Wow. So it's my first fanfic and I hope you all like it. Contains slash. No like it, no read it.

* * *

**01. The Dark Lord's Premonition**

The hall in Malfoy Manor was darkly lit, and the Dark Lord swept through it. He paused in front of a certain door and entered quietly. The man that stood at the window watched his godfather stroll into his room.

"Draco," the Dark Lord began.

"Father," Draco awaited him to continue.

"He will come for you."

Draco stared out into the snow-covered night. He had no clue who his Lord- no his father- was speaking of. He just knew that he would await him in divine eagerness.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Author's note: Just the prologue! So, what do you think? My chapter's will get much longer so stay tuned!

Goddess


	2. The Golden Boy Decides

Disclaimer: If I owned it……. I would be rich…. Since I'm not…. Get over it…….

Author's Note: WEEEEEEEEEEE Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm doing this to practice my writing so constructive criticism makes me happy even if you say it sucks as long as you give me a reason. Now- ON WARD!

* * *

02. The Golden Boy Decides

Harry Potter had had lovers. They made him scream in passion and made him moan in ecstasy. Harry Potter had never yearned for another man as he yearned for _him_. Harry loved _him _with every breath in his body, and wanted _him_ with every feeling in his soul. But the fact remained that _he_ was Draco Malfoy, and Harry was, well, Harry Potter. Yet, no other man had ever ignited such a passion in him, whether it was hate or love. Harry would do anything, and anything was what he was going to do.

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Hermione shook Harry awake on the train to Hogwarts. They had arrived, and Harry was dead to the world. "Come on, mate!" Ron poked Harry in his side with his wand, which sparked and shocked Harry. "Bloody hell!" Harry shot awake, and toppled off the bench in the compartment. He looked out the window, and saw the Hogwarts castle loom before them. '_And so begins our 7th year…'_ he thought. He pulled his messenger bag down from the compartment overhead and walked with Ron and Hermione out the train.

"Draco Malfoy!" A squealing Pansy rushed up Hogwarts steps to greet her cloaked companion. Draco turned around and smiled his slow smile. Pansy knew something was up, for Draco was not one to smile when someone might see him. They were the last two to enter the great castle. Draco had not ridden the train, and Pansy had been late due to some disturbances on the train. "Hello Pansy," Draco said when she had caught up to him, "We'll be making quite an entrance won't we?" "Indeed," Pansy replied. They were not the same children they had been. Gone were the bratty, spoiled masks they wore, replaced by more mature, graceful ones. Pansy grabbed Draco's arm, and they walked into the school.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: NOT RICH! DON'T OWN!

Author's Note: Yeah, I suck. It's been a year and I lost all the story and I didn't have a computer blah blah blah. Sue me. HAHA WAIT! You can't!

* * *

03. Changes

Harry's dark cloak swirled around him in an intimidating manner as he walked between Ron and Hermione. He silently removed it as he reached the Gryffindor table and searched the Slytherin table for a familiar blonde head. His eyebrows furrowed together when he noticed that said blonde was nowhere to be seen. Hermione surreptitiously poked him in the side and he turned towards Dumbledore, who had risen to give his annual speech.

The Great Hall doors opened just as Dumbledore ended his speech with the words, "Flit, Twit, and Buboter Pus". All eyes turned and rested on the two figures leaning against each other. Harry's expression did not change, but internally his breathe became shallow and heat pooled in his stomach.

Draco Malfoy stood next to Pansy Parkinson in all his arrogant glory. His hair, ungelled, reached his shoulders and hung over his eyes which were ringed with dark eyeliner, Silver glinted in his eyebrow and ears. Robes open, hands in his dragon-hide pants, and school shirt sans tie and casually unbuttoned, he was a walking sex symbol. He smirked at the crowd and escorted Pansy to the snake table.

While he was passing the Gryffindors, Harry found his voice, "Hey Malfoy, did your tie get too small to fit over you head?" He smirked at Draco and leaned back against the table. The Hall instantly quieted, waiting for Malfoy's next words. Draco swept the hair out of his eyes and the platinum dragon-ring that wound up his index finger winked at Harry. He smirked, "You're wearing it, Potter." Harry looked down at his tie, which had somehow turned into Slytherin colors. His eyes narrowed in anger at the display of wandless magic. Pansy's soft laugh echoed behind him as she tugged Ron's tie off his neck. "Wotcher, Weasel." They swaggered to the snake's den, victorious.

Harry's mouth curved into a smirk. Draco would not make this easy for him. He had expected that. Ron smirked back at him across the table. He straddled the bench and watched Pansy's ass as she walked away. The skirt she wore was not the typical uniform. Instead of a pleated skirt she wore a long business-type skirt that hugged her long legs, with a split that left nothing to the imagination. Ron's eyes traveled their length. Hermione watched the boy's faces. Her object of obsession had not yet arrived. She sighed, and Ron and Harry stared at her. They all nodded and swept out the Hall.


	4. Wand

Disclaimer: I am but a humble college student who wishes she were as rich as the owner of the characters of her story.

This story contains slash- you know: boy loves boy.

Ok, so hello readers. I have finally gotten back my inspiration to write. If you will have me, I shall continue this story. The chapters will be short, but the update will be quick. Thank you.

Hermione's head was bent in deep thought, and she paid no attention to where she was walking. Harry and Ron walked behind her in silent contemplation. As they turned the corner, her body connected with what felt like a solid wall of flesh. She stumbled back, and was caught by long arms covered in black cloth.

"Ms. Granger, I do believe walking with one's head down is a dangerous display of insecurity." Hermione lifted her head to stare into violet eyes surrounded dark skin. Blaise Zabini stared back at her and immediately smirked. Sneering, Hermione pulled herself from his arms and adjusted her uniform. While she was doing this, she snuck a full look at Zabini.

He too had changed. His hair was twisted into a myriad of dreadlocks- Hermione remembered the style from her trip to the islands that former year- and there was a scruffy goatee on his angular face. Blaise wore muggle clothing: a thermal black shirt with a white snake on it and tan cargo shorts. And were those _sandals_ on his feet?! Braided and beaded jewelry looped around his neck, wrists, and ankles, and a shark's tooth dangled from his ear.

Uniform straightened, Hermione pushed her now straight and rather short hair behind her ear and replied, "If a time ever does come, Zabini, when I feel the need to be anything less than secure in your presence, I shall inform Ron and Harry so they may run a full scan on me to check for any-" she sneered, "-obvious and predictable spells. For that will be the only way that should ever happen. Now, please excuse me." She then pushed around Blaise and strolled down the hall, hips swaying with her every movement.

Ron and Harry laughed at the amused and perplexed look on Zabini's face, and followed after Hermione. Turning, Blaise watched them go. He shrugged, then trekked down to the dungeons.

Draco stared at his reflection in the lake. He appeared to be floating on an invisible barrier in the middle of the lake. The tips of his platinum blonde hair dangled in the water, and he stretched his long, slim frame on the barrier. A rustling in the patch of trees to the side of him caught his attention, and he flipped onto his back. Sitting up to look, he found himself staring straight at the intruder of his solitude.

Harry Potter's cloaked form leant against a large oak tree. The branches of the tree cast shadows over his face, leaving him only distinguishable by his luminous green eyes. "Malfoy." He walked forward and nodded his head in greeting.

Malfoy tilted his head to the side and examined Harry. His unruly hair had grown out, and was held back by a leather cord. The hideous black frames he insisted on wearing were gone, and his face looked over and sharper because of it. Harry wore a black t-shirt with baggy, low-slung black jeans and combat boots. Draco decided he looked delicious. He nodded back and tilted his head to look up and the full moon.

"Malfoy." Harry called, interrupting his reverie.

"Bloody hell, Potter! What is it?!" Draco's hair fell into his eyes much to his irritation and he pushed it behind his ear.

Harry shook his head, and asked, "How the hell are you laying on water?"

Draco's widened. So it was true. The old headmaster had not taught Potter, a notoriously powerful wizard, one of the most important and dangerous fundamentals of magic. He squared his shoulders then, resolved.

"Potter, I am not laying on the water. I used my magic to form a barrier between me and the water."

Harry's eyes widened, then narrowed. "How?"

Draco sighed, then waved his hand. The entire lake seemed to be covered with glass in an instant. He walked to the spot where Harry stood. Mouth open in shock.

"Sit." Draco commanded. Harry plopped down on the grass, and Draco followed him gracefully. "Hold out your hands." Draco grabbed Harry's hands and furrowed his brow in concentration, "Can you feel that warmth?" Harry nodded. "That's my magic. That is it raw and unchanneled. A wand focuses magic; it shapes it and molds it according to the incantation spoken by its wielder. It is limited and binding. Once your power reaches a certain level, the wand holds it there, controls it, controls you."

Draco dropped Harry's hands and stood up. "When you are ready to go past that level, Potter, come to me." He turned to walk away. "Malfoy! Wait! Then where is your wand?" Draco turned to face Harry, and his mask wavered for a second. "In pieces resting in my mother's grave." Harry blinked in shock and Malfoy was gone.


End file.
